espia de tu corazon
by chio-miau
Summary: Bella es enviada por Volterra para espiar a los Cullen, ¿qué encontrara mientras descubre los secretos de esta familia? Una sonrisa seductora que la enamora...Mucho gusto, soy Edward ¿y tu?... soy nueva piedad!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de ** Meyer, **la historia si es mía y pido que no la plagien si quieren permiso de publicarla en otra parte primero pregúntenme por favor

*si están entre los guiones son los diálogos – bella -

Y al cerrarse estos son como los pensamientos de bella

Y si están en cursiva son pensamientos que bella agrega en su mente después de una cosa que dice

*y creo que hay ya aclare un poco las cosas los dejo con la historia*

* * *

**Espía de tu corazón**

**Capitulo 1**:

-Bella amor esta segura-. Ahí está de nuevo mi madre preguntando lo mismo desde hace 20 min. -Sabes q no tienes necesidad de marcharte-

-Tu madre tiene razón bella no es necesario que te vayas.- Y Phil la ayuda a convencerme pero no puedo quedarme tengo una misión que cumplir.

Extraño poder tomar el sol tranquilamente, antes podía salir sin ningún problema, pero ahora solo puedo salir usando abrigo largo, camisas de manga larga y pantalones. Sin olvidar un sombrero y lentes para el sol, simplemente para evitar en lo más posible el contacto con el sol, no por mis ojos, sino por mi piel; al solo tener tres meses de haber sido transformada mis ojos han adquirido un color vino oscuro, que al parecer no llama mucho la atención. Pero aun así como al pueblo al que voy no están acostumbrados a excentricidades, compre unos lentes que podre usar hasta que mis ojos tengan un color más presentable.

Por suerte Rene, mi madre, no había hecho comentarios sobre mi nueva forma de vestir y Phil, pues tampoco se había echo mucho problema con eso; ahora me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Phoenix esperando mi vuelo para Seattle.

-No se preocupen de verdad quiero ir.- Ya había dicho tantas veces esa mentira que hasta ya me salía como si fuera verdad.

_-Los pasajeros para el vuelo de Port Angeles por favor abordar el avión-. _Dijo una mujer por los altoparlantes del aeropuerto.

Nos encaminamos hasta llegar asta el área donde mi madre y Phil ya no me podían acompañar.

-¿Bella estás segura?- Volvió a preguntar, pero su voz ya sonó mas resignada que antes yo solo asentí suavemente dándole una sonrisa de consuelo pues veía la tristeza que le llenaba sus ojos por verme partir. Saludos a Charlie, cuídate Bella.

Después de los abrazos que siguieron a la despedida, me fui hacia el avión sin mirar atrás, solo para evitar sentir que no podía irme. Mi madre siempre es tan observadora pero al mismo tiempo tan atolondrada, despistada y torpe, no piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas; pero Phil es muy bueno y sé que se encargara muy bien de ella.

Subí al avión me acomode en mi asiento y me puse mis audífonos para poder escuchar música y relajarme, ya que me esperaba un largo viaje. Para poder llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y de allí a Port Angeles, una hora más en una avioneta, y otra más en coche.

Pasar una hora en un coche con Charlie será un poco incomodo ninguno de nosotros es bueno para expresar lo que siente y tampoco somos muy sociables por decirlo de alguna manera.

Me encuentro a punto de llegar a Port Ángeles, la avioneta esta por aterrizar.

Me pregunto si mi papa se dará cuenta del cambio en mi apariencia, espero que no se sorprenda demasiado.

Al bajar de la avioneta espere a que me dieran el equipaje, divise a un hombre cerca de una patrulla, agudice mi vista, aunque no era muy necesario ya que ahora tengo una visión del 100 por ciento. Me acerco lentamente a él para que no se sorprenda de mi cambio a la última vez que nos vimos.

Cuando me reconoció, se quedo un momento asombrado, luego me dio una ligera sonrisa para acercarse a grandes zancadas, tomar mis maletas y darme un abrazo.

-Bienvenida bella-. Me dijo con algo de alegría, la verdad, creo que le entusiasma el hecho de que me venga a vivir con él, creo que piensa que no lo quiero.- ¿Cómo esta Rene y Phil?-

-Me alegra verte papa, mi madre y Phil están bien-. Subimos las maletas al maletero del coche no eran muchas, puesto que mi ropa era muy ligera para traerla a un sitio tan frió como este; aunque yo ya no necesite mucho abrigo, siempre debo aparentar las cosas para que mis padre no sospechen.

Ya han pasado casi 30 minutos desde que nos pusimos en marcha y todavía no hemos intercambiado palabra alguna, me parece que Charlie está muy nervioso creo q tiene miedo a que salga corriendo o algo por el estilo. Pero su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Adivina que Bella, te compre un regalo de bienvenida-. Lo mire confusa, él sabe que no me gustan los regalos y tampoco las sorpresas.

-Papa sabes que no era necesario que lo hicieras-. Le dije con voz tranquila.

-No te preocupes te aseguro que te gustara, y no costó mucho la verdad ¿recuerdas a Billy Black?- Para sinceros no recuerdo casi nada de cuando me quedaba aquí con Charlie, pero no se lo iba a decir

-¿Tu amigo de la push? La verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien-. Tras convertirme, el intentar recordar cuando veía con mis débiles ojos humanos todo se ve borroso y la verdad como casi no pensaba en el tiempo que pasaba aquí antes, se me han olvidado demasiadas cosas, por suerte recuerdo la reserva.

-Si justamente él, bueno, estaba vendiendo su camión por una ganga.-

-Bueno y dime ¿de qué año es?- Hizo una expresión un tanto extraña creo que esa pregunta no le gustaba.

-1984 creo…-

-¿Cuando la compro era nueva? -Me aventure a preguntar.

-En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta-. Confesó con timidez.

-Pero papa que hare si se descompone no se nada de autos y no podemos estar pagando para que lo reparen-. Le dije algo preocupada

-No te preocupes Bella, él cacharro funciona a la perfección-

-Eso espero papa-. Después de esa pequeña charla nos mantuvimos en silencio por el resto del camino, por suerte no faltaba mucho para llegar a mi nuevo hogar; y efectivamente dimos vuelta en la curva y a los pocos segundos ya estábamos en casa.

Bajamos del auto y Charlie tomo mis maletas, nos encaminamos a la casa en cuanto entramos vi algunas fotografías.

-Tu cuarto esta tal cual como lo dejaste Bella ¿por qué no subes a verlo?-

Apenas termino de decirme eso fui hacía mi habitación, la conocía bien; había sido mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo de cielo raso a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje, ya amarillentas, flanqueando las ventanas… Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaban a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. En el escritorio había ahora una computadora no muy nueva pero tampoco un dinosaurio.

-Espero que te sientas cómoda Bella-. La voz de mi padre me hizo reaccionar voltee a verle con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, ninguno era bueno para esto de los sentimientos y emociones.

-Si papa no te preocupes estoy bien-. Después de eso dejo mis maletas y salió de mi habitación, después de repasar con la mirada la habitación decidí ponerme a arreglar un poco las cosas cuando termine eran las diez de la noche. Así que salí de mi habitación para poder tomar un baño, escuche el televisor en la sala; así que asumí que Charlie estaba viendo algún partido o las noticias. Me metí a la ducha y deje que el agua caliente me relajara, la verdad, es que me gustaba sentir, aunque sea, un poco de calor en mi cuerpo desde que soy vampiro no siento frió; pero veo la reacción de las personas ante mi contacto tan gélido. Me relaje un poco mas en la ducha hasta que me pareció que ya me había tardado en salir; fui a mi habitación y me puse un pijama. Fui a buscar a Charlie el cual estaba inconsciente en el sofá, me acerque a él para tocarle el hombro.

-Papa despierta-. Sin respuesta alguna.- Papa si te quedas en el sofá mañana te dolerá la espalda.-

-Mmm… ¿Bella?-

-Si papa, te quedaste dormido vamos te ayudo a llegar al cuarto-. Después de decirle esto lo ayude a ponerse de pie, caminaba como un zombi; intentaba no poner todo su peso en mi pero la realidad es que yo podría cargarlo con una sola mano sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Después de dejar a Charlie en su cama me fui a mi habitación para revisar mis correos, de seguro ya tenia unos cuantos de mi madre, y, efectivamente cuando abrí el correo tenía unos tres de mi madre y uno de Cayo.

Los de mi madre eran simplemente preguntando cómo había llegado, que había hecho, como estaba Charlie y que recordara escribirle todos los días.

El de Cayo decía:

_Volterra: Volturi_

_Isabella recuerda que tu misión, por el momento, es solo de observar  
a los Cullen, interactúa con ellos para que ganes su confianza, así  
podrás enterarte de cualquier cosa que puedan planear y deberás  
de avisarnos apenas te enteres de algún intento de traición _

_Mañana se enviara a otro vampiro el cual será tu apoyo, el tiene  
un don que tal vez te interese, se acercara a ti así que mantente  
atenta, ten cuidado._

_Esperamos el informe de tus descubrimientos._

Me ocupe de responder los correos de Rene y luego de informarles a los volturi como había llegado, mañana sería la primera vez que viera los Cullen en la escuela. Cuando termine con eso simplemente apague el computador, y me puse a perder el tiempo recostada en mi cama; ahora que no podía dormir las noche se me iban a hacer bastante aburridas fingiendo que duermo.

Genial son las 3:00 a.m. y yo aquí tirada sin nada que hacer, leer tal vez sería una buena opción, aunque con mi nueva vida recuerdo cada palabra a la perfección.

Bien las 5:30 a.m. al fin tendré excusa para levantarme, le cocinare a Charlie, salte de la cama y baje rápidamente las escaleras; como mi padre aun sigue dormido no me preocupare mucho por eso.

Por suerte al trasformarme no perdí mi habilidad para cocinar, aunque sinceramente, no sé cómo podía comer algo que huele tan mal.

Le prepare a Charlie unos simples huevos revueltos con tocino y un poco de jugo, el se levanto alrededor de las 6:00 a.m.

-Buenos días Bella ¿cómo pasaste la noche?-

-Bien.- _Aburrida. _Agregue mentalmente

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras se sentó a comer. Me preguntó porque no desayunaba, que si me sentía enferma, pero le aclare que me levante muy temprano y desayune antes de hacer su desayuno. Pareció creérselo. Pero bueno, cuando puedes hacer que tu rostro parezca el de una estatua, es difícil que alguien realmente note cuando mientes.

-Hey Bella, ven un momento-. Llamo Charlie desde la planta baja, ya que después del desayuno subí a arreglarme para la escuela.

-¿Que ocurre papá?-Pregunte llegando a su lado en la puerta de la casa.

-Mira, ese va a ser tu auto.-

-Está genial papá-. Al frente de mi se encontraba nuevo monovolumen, era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros, grandes y redondos, y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeada de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.

-Me alegra que te guste Bella, bueno tengo que irme al trabajo, espero que te vaya bien hoy en la escuela-

-Cuídate nos vemos-. La escuela, mi misión, no creo poder con esto de seguro me descubrirán pero si no lo hago, es probable, que usen a mi familia para motivarme y no quiero eso.

Después de divagar un rato mas por mis pensamientos decidí que ya era hora de ir a la escuela, al llegar me dirigí a la dirección para recibir mi horario ahí me atendió una señora ya de unos 50 años, después de hablar brevemente y recibir la bienvenida de parte de ella al pueblo me fui a clases.

La mañana paso realmente tranquila, me puse hablar con una chica llamada Jessica con la que compartía la clase de historia. La hora del almuerzo llego de manera rápida, así que hay tendría el primer contacto visual con los Cullen y me reuniría con mi compañero a la salida.

Entramos a la cafetería, al buscar nuestros alimentos solo tome un refresco de cola alegando que por los nervios de ser mi primer día no tenía hambre, solo algo de sed; luego Jessica me dirigió a la mesa que ella comparte con sus amigos. Allí me presento a: Tyler Crowley**, **Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton, Ángela Weber y Eric Yorkie. 

Me pareció que con la que me llevaría mejor sería con Ángela, y luego de ese pensamiento fue que los vi… los Cullen me dispuse a observándolos de manera disimulada, identificándolos mientras iban entrando. 

**-**Rosalie Hale, de una hermosa cabellera rubia y de una belleza propia de una modelo de revista y con una mirada bastante seria y algo arrogante.

**-**Emmett Cullen, el compañero de Rosalie, de cabello negro y corto, alto y fornido, se nota que cuando era humano era muy fuerte y al parecer es el bromista, muy sonriente.

-Alice Cullen, es pequeña como un duendecillo, de cabello negro corto y en punta, vestido a la moda y su andar parecía de bailarina muy agraciada y muy sonriente.

-Jasper Hale, alto y fornido, pero no tanto como Emmett, rubio; el compañero de Alice, se veía serio algo retraído. Según el informe era el ultimo en integrarse a la familia, no tenía mucho autocontrol, así que de seguro estar en un lugar así debe de suponer un reto.

Yo por suerte tengo un gran control con respecto a estar rodeada de humanos, pero si huelo sangre de alguna herida, mi control se debilita y si es mucha sangre lo pierdo por completo Y entonces lo vi…

-Edward Cullen, el más delgado, se ve que tenia buen físico y también de aspecto más joven, cuando entro en el lugar todo lo demás desapareció para mí, en ese momento solo me que mirándolo aun con disimulo. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de él, con el cabello cobrizo y una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro, la cual si fuera humana me haría ruborizar en ese instante, volteo el rostro y me miro, se quedo unos segundos haciéndolo, cuando yo decidí desviar mi mirada.

Luego de eso ellos se sentaron en su mesa mientras yo fingía estar escuchando los chismes que intercambiaban Jessica y Lauren, intentaba escuchar si ellos decían algo pero no lo hicieron hasta que al fin termino el almuerzo y según mi horario tenía que ir a clase de biología.

Al acercarme al salón podía oler q había un vampiro en el lugar, pero no sabía cual, solo sabía que su olor me resultaba completamente embriagante y justo cuando entre ahí estaba Edward, en una mesa completamente solo. Note que cuando me acercaba al profesor, él, me miraba por el rabillo del ojo y decidí nuevamente desviar mi mirada de esos ojos que me estaban empezando a hipnotizar.

El maestro me hizo presentarme a la clase, lo cual realmente detesto, jamás me ha gustado la atención y esta no es la acepción. Cuando termine de hacerlo el profesor me indico que me sentara al lado de Edward, el cual sonrió con esa sonrisa de lado, que tanto me gusto en el almuerzo; y mientras me iba acercando note que el me miraba con algo de nervio, curiosidad y algo que identifique como entusiasmo. Yo solo podía mirar al piso ya que por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa, muy nerviosa; pero no por la misión, sino por estar tan cerca de él y si mi corazón todavía latiera en este momento estaría desbocado. Tome asiento finalmente y nos miramos por unos segundos, en ese momento el parecía estar meditando algo y entonces movió sus labios para decirme algo cuando...

* * *

Hola espero les aya gustado.

Para los que ya avían leído este capi es solo que decidí editarlo que note Unos errores en el y pues estuve con unas cosas y no avía podido actualizar Prometo hacerlo mas seguido ahora y justo horita creo que subiré el segundo capi Espero me tengan paciencia en especial con la horrible ortografía que tengo u.u

Cuídense matta ne!! (hasta luego)


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia si es mía y como ya dije no me gustaría que la plagiaran así que pregunten por favor.

* Los diálogos se encuentran ente guiones – bella-

Y el resto son pensamientos de bella y si esta en cursiva es que ella agrego algo mental a lo que allá dicho

*ya no hay mas que decir los dejo con el segundo capitulo

* * *

**Espía de tu corazón **

**capitulo 2:**

Cuando pareció pensar en algo y luego los cerró dejándome con la duda, pero aun así nuestras miradas seguían conectadas. Claro, hasta que el profesor llamo a la clase, ya que ninguno estaba prestando atención ambos volteamos para mirarlo.

La clase estaba transcurriendo tranquila sin ningún problema, bueno al menos para un vampiro, ya que nunca me imagine que mi mente pudiera llegar a ser tan eficaz, rápida, prestar atención a tantas cosas a la vez y memorizarlas tan fácilmente. Nunca fui la primera de la clase, tampoco la más tonta, era simplemente normal, de repente algo llamo mi atención un olor –_que bien huele eso-_ cuando me di vuelta para ver de dónde provenía, mi sorpresa fue realmente grande al darme cuenta que era Edward, no me había puesto a olerlo ni me avía fijado en eso. Pero en estos momentos una corriente de aire hizo que su olor se intensificara, dejándome completamente hipnotizada con su aroma.

No seguí mirándolo fijamente, ya que se vería raro, pero sí de reojo, y notaba como él hacía lo mismo; no sé porque, pero también empecé a sentir la extraña necesidad de estar cerca de él, y no solo como en la forma en la que estamos en estos momentos.

_Dios bella que te pasa tú jamás piensas en cosas así, ni cuando eras humana llegaste a pensar de esa forma_. Me regañaba la parte mas racional de mi mente lo mas probable es que sea por el hecho de que aun soy una neófita muy joven.

La clase siguió transcurriendo de manera tranquila pero aun así no se me iba esa necesidad de tocarlo y el olor de el seguía volviéndome loca. Cuando la clase termino no di tiempo a nada solo tome mis cosas lo mas rápido que seria humanamente posible y Salí del salón según mi horario tendría clase de gimnasia así que ahora todo un reto jugar sin terminas destruyendo alguna parte del gimnasio o algún estudiante.

Estando ya en los vestidores note como me miraban algunas de las chicas supongo Que es porque mi llegada llama la atención y mas siendo vampiresa atraigo con facilidad a los chicos lo cual realmente no me agrada detesto que se fijen tanto en mi.

Saliendo ya al gimnasio el profesor decidió que jugaríamos voleibol en parejas mike fue el primero en ofrecerse a ser mi compañero no debería de sorprenderme el partido iba muy bien yo siempre dejaba pasar la pelota para evitar algún accidente como darle y dejar sin cabeza o brazo a algún compañero y Mike siempre intentaba darle a todas solo para impresionar, Lo qe no sabia Mike es que yo no estaba interesada en ninguno de los chicos de el insituto que era desagradables sus intentos envanos de coqueteo.

Alfil termino la clase de gimnasia así que rápidamente me fui a cambiar y luego a ir al estacionamiento y justo recordé que hoy veía a el que seria mi compañero en el estacionamiento los cullen y hale se estaban subiendo a un volvo plateado yo ya estaba abriendo mi camioneta cuando ellos se me quedaron mirando.

Jasper y rosaline no me miraban muy bien que se diga uno de manera precavida y la otra con cierto odio y los demás solo con caras serias solo pasaron unos segundos cuando alfil se subieron y se marcharon yo rápidamente subí a mi camioneta y también me fui a mi casa.

Conduje con calma después de todo mi pobre camioneta es un señor mayor así que cuando llegue a mi casa como era de esperas charlie no estaba así que Salí rápidamente de la casa asía el bosque para ver quien seria mi compañero.

Avían pasado unos 5 minutos cuando escuche como alguien se detenía detrás de mí.

-¿Isabella Swan?- Me pregunto una voz muy varonil al darme vuelta pude ver a un vampiro que tendría mi edad en apariencia.

Un chico de piel blanca pálido de cabello rubio cenizo con muy buen cuerpo fornido no tanto como Emmet pero se lo suficiente como para intimar a alguien, con unos ojos muy raros para ser vampiro eran marrones oscuros de seguro tendrá algo que ver con su don, estaba vestido como un chico normal una playera negra que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo y unos pantalones azul oscuro con botas también tenia un rostro muy varonil y guapo.

-Si soy yo y tu ¿quien eres?- en ese momento me sonrió de forma amable.

-Yo soy Ethan tu nuevo compañero-

-Bien un gusto conocerte y por favor solo dime bella-

-Muy bien bella, ¿dime as podido acercarte a los cullen hoy?-

-Hoy no e podido establecer una conversación ni nada con ellos solos los observe de lejos comparto una clase con uno de ellos-

-Muy bien tendremos que encontrar la forma de acercarnos más a ellos lo antes posible.- Me respondió simplemente.

-dime donde planeas quedarte recuerda que debemos parecer lo mas humanos posibles en especial en este lugar que no esta acostumbrado a nada fuera de lo normal-

-planeaba quedarme en el bosque los reyes mandaron todo lo que el colegio necesitaba para admitirme no creo que tenga problemas por no tener un hogar realmente- tenia razón no creo que se den cuenta después de todo dudo que alguien se le acerque lo suficiente para pedir a visitarlo.

-bien, ahora tendremos que planear la forma de acercarnos a los cullen sin ser tomados como amenaza o algo por el estilo además hay que tener cuidado con sus dones-

-por eso no te preocupes mi don nos será de gran ayuda- lo dije en especial pensando en el lector de mentes.

-¿muy bien entonces donde nos vemos para planear lo de mañana?-me pregunto Ethan.

-pues vivo con mi padre, es humanos así que no creo que se de cuenta si vas en la noche mientras el duerme-

-me párese bien iré esta noche supongo que es la casa que esta cerca del bosque-

-si, es esa, mi cuarto es el que tiene una ventana que da a un árbol la dejare abierta para que puedas entrar esta noche- el simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

-nos vemos esta noche bella, iré a cazar para ir mañana al instituto-se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cuando mi voz interna me aviso.

-¡espera!, no puedes cazar los humanos de este lugar es un pueblo muy pequeño es muy peligroso podrían descubrirte, tendrás que cazar animales o irte a la ciudad mas cercana para que no sospechen nada- se volteo a verme con una sonrisa y con ojos amables.

-no te preocupes yo también me alimento de la sangre de animales, adiós bella-se volteo y se adentro mucho mas en el espeso bosque que nos rodeaba.

En ese momento me di cuenta que por la forma en que se veía la luz del sol ya era tarde, así que decidí volver a la casa antes que charlie, llegue rápidamente a la casa y decidí hacerle la cena a charlie, y la verdad no se como sobrevivió tanto tiempo solo comiendo tanta basura.

Tome las cosas que necesitaba para la cena de la nevera y despensa, decidí hacer, una pasta italiana con salsa de tomate y albóndigas, luego de que puse la pasta a hacer me puse a picas los tomates para hacer la salsa yo misma y luego las albóndigas.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos escuche como se acercaba el coche de charlie, espere asta escuchar como se detenía en la entrada, luego sus pasos asía la puerta de la casa, cuando la abrió grito

-bella, ¿eres tú?-. me quería reír quien mas estaría en la casa del policía del pueblo.

-aquí estoy papá-. respondí antes que usara su arma en mi contra creyendo que soy un extraño, en eso me percate de que las ventanas estaban cerradas así que de manera rápida las abrí, no tentaría a mi auto control con mi padre.

-umm huele delicioso, pero no debiste pude haber comprado algo para los dos, no quiero que tomes todas las responsabilidades de la casa, bella- me dijo mientras intentaba ver que avía en las cacerolas.

-no te preocupes, siempre me ocupaba de estas cosas en la casa, recuerda lo impredecible de la comida de renèe-. en ese momento charlie me miro y se echo a reír.

-si tienes toda la razón, la cocina jamás fue su punto fuerte-. des pues de esta pequeña charla, le serví un plato con la pasta.

-bella cocinas muy bien, creo que podré acostumbrarme a esto-. dijo mientras devoraba su segundo plato de pasta.

-no es para tanto, papá me iré a dormir mañana tengo clases y no quiero estar muy cansada-. luego de que charlie me diera las buenas noches subí a mi cuarto y tome mis cosas para darme una ducha, cuando termine de lavarme me vestí y me fui a mi habitación, espere pacientemente a que charlie se durmiera y cuando alfil lo izo abrí la ventana para indicarle de esta forma a mi compañero que podía entrar, solo quedaba esperarlo y luego tendría que ir de caza para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

* * *

Perdón!!!

A los que empezaron a leerla hace tiempo y no actualice pero es que estaba estudiando para la prueba de medicina la cual no fue nada sencilla u.u y me tomo mas tiempo del pensado y no tenia cabeza para escribir

Espero actualiza cada 15 días y perdonen la mala ortografía y falta de varios signos pero es que soy mala en eso y no quería molestar a mi amiga que estaba con un trabajo

Espero les allá gustado y dejen un **Reviews si xfa *o***

**Cuídense matta ne!!! (Hasta luego) **


End file.
